The Umbra Records: Eye of Darkness
by Steven Quartz rebellion
Summary: ALSO ON WATTPAD. Many thought the Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages had died out. But a survivor of the Witch Hunts walks the earth. Selene is a witch with no memories of her past. Desperate to recover what she lost she fights the divine of Paradiso in hopes to reclaim her missing memories. All she knows is carnage. And she will not rest until the war ends in the Umbra Witches favor.
1. Prologue

They were coming for me.

The sound of angry villagers and their bright shinning torches promised nothing but death. But I had to keep running, unless I wanted to meet a painful demise from the torture devices.

This was the life for any Witch nowadays.

The Clan Wars had long since concluded. Though the war had ended in the Umbra Witches favor, and the Lumen Sages were eradicated from the Earth, the humans feared are dark abilities. And human's began to condemn the remaining Umbra.

Rounding us up with little resistance, as most of us were still recovering from the War, we were executed without mercy and with extreme prejudice. I don't know how many Witches are still left in the world, because we're hunted down like dogs. Because of these Witch Hunts I had to depart from the Holy City, hopefully any remaining Umbran sisters have escaped.

But even then, I mustn't give up hope.

With the moon hung high in the air I muttered a small prayer to Luna, the first Umbra Witch who made a pact with the Demon Queen Sheba, who ruled over the denizens of Inferno.

Somehow I had gotten discovered in this small town located in southern England. Once word of my presence spread the townsfolk were quick to kick down my door. I barely escaped from the ambush they launched but with a lot of bullets, bloodshed, and demon summoning the small brigade they had sent after me had perished, allowing me a small window of time to make my escape.

Traveling as swift as the wind and as silent as the shadows I made my way across the village in hopes of making it to the forest the separated the town from the beach. There I could loose the town's folk and fly off...somewhere. Anywhere other than here.

As the shouting of the townsfolk continued to get louder I knew they were closing in on me. Doing the only thing I could I remembered one of the many spells I had learned during my many years of training as a Witch.

The Beast Within.

Leaping high into the air I let my magic expand and coat my body as I felt my physical form shift into a form more accommodating to suit my needs. My body shrunk and I had gained obsidian dark feathers, the jewels of my Umbran Witch Watch had made a small crown atop my head. I had transformed into my Raven Within form.

Now perched on one of the houses I did well to blend in and hide the jewels of my Witch Watch so that all the mortals could see was a large carnivorous bird that prayed on the corpses of the dead.

As the humans came into view the searched high and low, waving around their torches to find their Witch.

To make my act authentic I cawed, which had startled some of the townsfolk.

"Bah, it's just a bloody crow. No doubt it's waiting to eat the charred flesh of a newly dead witch. Find her, we cannot allow her heresy to continue to spread any longer!"

The townsfolk roared in agreement as they continued their little witch hunt.

 _The fools. Don't they know that all crows and ravens are messengers of the Underworld and lifelong companions of witches?_

Lead arrogant and idiotic mortals to not know the full scope of their enemies and attack blindly.

Leaping from the top of the building I had returned to my normal human state. With them going in the wrong direction that would buy me more than enough time to make my escape.

But just as I was about to take off running, my instincts kicked in and I dodged an incoming fireball that was only a hair's breath from burning my body to a crisp.

The force of the explosion knocked me sideways, but I managed to gain control of my body and land gracefully a few feet away from where a large crater now stood.

"My my, your much stronger than other witches I've taken out. Most would have perished or would've been too weak to continue the fight."

Sensing another presence entering my field of vision I tried not to look shocked as a person actually _emerged_ from the flames.

He had short golden blonde hair, his emerald green eyes long since jaded and lost all compassion, replacing only a cold and calculating aura. The man wore a simple light beige shirt, trousers, and a dark brown trench coat with two tails split at the bottom.

And in his hand was a small crimson fireball, floating just above his flesh.

He wasn't a Sage that's for sure as all of them had been wiped out during the War, and plus I didn't feel any contract with Paradiso on him. Meaning he could only be one thing.

"Witch hunter", I muttered under my breath, shivering inwardly at merely speaking it.

He smiled at this as if finding it amusing.

"It seems you now understand the predicament before you. Now why don't you do humanity a favor and burn in hell with the rest of your sister witches."

I merely scoffed at the witch hunter's words as I summoned two small portals in from of me from which I drew my guns, the Umbran Sisters. The magical pistols handed to us witches at the start of our training and until we graduated into the coven.

"I've survived this long, as if I had lived through all of the horrors of the War just to die now."

The witch hunter now had a wicked grin stretched across his face. The grin of a bloodthirsty killer.

"Good. It wouldn't be fun otherwise if my prey was so weak willed. In that case show me what you got!"

The witch hunter hurled the fireball in my direction to which I threw up a protection rune, the Umbra Witch sigil bearing the Eyes of the World flares to life as the fireball dissipated harmlessly on the sigil's surface.

With the protection rune gone I charged forward and fired a flurry of bullets. The man leaped to the side avoiding the bullets before firing another volley of fireballs.

Standing in place I dodged the fireballs at the last possible second, instantly activating Witch Time.

The world was then bathed in it's familiar violet Haze and the sound of a ticking clock could be heard. With the witch hunter's movements slowed down within the Time Field I was able to fire a flurry of bullets and positioned them to be aimed at his stomach.

I still needed answers on how in the world he was able to find me after I hid myself so perfectly and coated my existence in a protection spell that would make me seem human and not be detected by most witch-revealing charms.

Once Witch Time had ended the bullets slammed into the witch hunter's stomach with full force, knocking him up against the walls of an house.

Deep velvet began to seep from his wounds as he struggled to rise from his feet.

Just as he was about to return to his full height I pressed the barrel of my gun to his forehead, the action alone was enough to stop him dead in his tracks and force him to look at me.

"For one who boasts about slaughtering so many witches you sure were easy to defeat. It's downright insulting to a powerful witch of my stature."

The man laughed hoarsely. I could already tell he's struggling to remain awake from all the lead embedded within his stomach. If I didn't kill him now he'd slowly bleed out and die anyway.

"Well then witch, are you going to kill me? Although I hardly think that killing one witch hunter is going to change anything. There are more witch hunters out there just waiting to get a fresh taste of filthy witch blood like yours."

Hearing those words angered me to no end, prompting me to shove the barrel harder into his skull to remind him who was the one holding the gun.

Once, in a now what seemed distant time, the Umbra were both well feared and well respected. The Witches and the Sage's were equal partners attempting to preserve the balance and guard the Eyes of the World. But that was a long time ago.

Before the balance fell to ruin.

"Any last words, witch hunter?" I growled in a low tone that was close to being considered guttural. "Just one" he said with that same bloodthirsty smile.

" _Somnum Mortis_."

Before I could decipher what were the words he said he suddenly grabbed my wrist with newfound strange and knocked the gun out of my hand.

Before I could summon any magic to my free hand he lunged for my forehead and instantly burning pain stemmed from where he touched my skull.

From my now blurred vision I managed to see swirling runes and light as I screamed in pain. Memories flashed before my eyes as well as strange symbols that seemed so familiar and yet so distant at the same time.

And before I knew it, I had stopped screaming.

And then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

"Selene wake up! You'll be late for school!" A loud voice boomed as it pulled me from my slumber.

As I forced my eyes open, blinding rays of light singed my eyeballs forcing me to close them once more.

After I felt my eyes had adjusted I opened my eyes to find the familiar setting of my room, light blue walls, and many books and scraps of paper scattered across my room.

"Selene? Selene hurry up or you'll be late to class... _again_!"

I now groaned in annoyance as I recognized the voice of my best friend. After brushing my teeth I quickly got dressed and decided to put on something simple. A plain white t-shirt, a dark navy blue skirt, black thigh-high stockings, and black converses.

"Selene, are you ignoring me!? Hurry up!"

I groaned inwardly as I opened the door to my dorm room, not really caring that my hair could be all over the place. Standing in front of the doorway was my best friend Mackenzie Kingston.

Mackenzie was a youthful looking girl with beautiful copper skin and curly dark brown hair. She wore a dark blue cerulean dress and black low cut heeled boots that could've been considered a deadly weapon by the male species.

"Hey" I grumbled under my breath.

Mackenzie huffed. "Hey to you too, now come on. I'm not going to get a demerit because your lazy ass couldn't get up on time." And with those words Mackenzie forcefully grabbed my hand and began pulling me out the door with a surprising amount of strength for a human.

But then again Mackenzie's always been the athletic type.

Following her down the hall we exited the girl's dormitory and headed straight for campus.

As we hurried along the stone path to get to the front doors of Saint Julia Academy I couldn't help but contemplate just how I found myself in this place.

For starter's I have no memory of my past. All I know is that my name is Selene and I'm the last surviving Umbra Witch of the Witch Hunts.

Five hundred years ago, the Umbra Witches and Lumen Sage's, two Clans of magic wielding mystics protected and oversaw the Earth with the Eyes of the World.

But the fragile peace between the Umbra and Lumen broke when an Umbra Witch fell in love with a Lumen Sage and had a child together, which broke the sacred law between the two Clans. Soon a battle broke out between the Witches and Sage's. Normally people would think because the Lumen Sage's had the powers of the angels and Heaven on their side they would win. But they didn't.

The Sage's were ambushed by the power of the dark witches and the Lumen had lost the War.

All the Lumen were wiped out, and fearing the Umbra's dark abilities human's condemned the remaining Umbra and launched the Witch Hunts.

No one survived.

Until I came along.

I still don't know how I managed to survive the Witch Hunts, for everything is either murky or completely purged from my mind. All I can remember is some of my training and how to use my powers, and even then that was through months of research.

I managed to stay hidden from the watchful eye of the populace and instead do my work in secret. In order to not raise suspicion about who I am I decided to take the form of a young high school student and completely forge my files.

As me and Mackenzie made it to school the bell just decided to ring.

 _Great._ I groaned internally. _Now I have to deal with my teachers_ and _getting lectured. Today is just not my day._

Running up the stairs I actually thought we were going to make it with only one lecture to deal with, until one of the administrators decided to turn the corner. _Damnit!_

His eyes zoomed in on us like how a lion eyes it's prey.

"Well well, look who we have here? Ms. Kingston, and her partner in crime Ms. Aldrich. Shouldn't you two be in class?" He asked wanting to play the aloof idiot.

"We were just on our way" Mackenzie chimed in using a sweet tone, but everyone in the school knew that Mackenzie absolutely despises almost all of the staff here. And a little bit of that shown in her voice.

"Then I'll just escort you two to class, and let your teacher deal with your nonsense" he said with a condescending smile.

Having no choice but to follow him we were escorted to our classroom with Mackenzie shooting imaginary daggers through his head whenever he wasn't looking.

Making it to our classroom the administrator opened the door and let us in, our teacher, Mr. Hayes looked at us with complete disinterest.

"Here you go Mr. Hayes, found these two skipping class in the hallways. Enjoy the rest of your school day girls." The door slammed shut behind him as me and Mackenzie went to the back and took our usual seats.

"Late again, the both of you. Since this is Ms. Kingston's first time being late I'll let it slide. As for you Ms. Aldrich I'll have to see you after class."

Hearing those words blood couldn't help but rush into my ears. My hands began to clench and unclench accordingly. Today I was supposed to continue my research on the Umbra and Lumen, with this in my way and all the other lectures I'm doomed to for being late this would set my research back.

But for now I'd have to endure it. The last thing I need is for my cover to be blown.

As Mr. Hayes continued on with his lecture I fished into my book bag and grabbed my notebook and began scribbling down the mathematical equations he had wrote on the board. Math class always seemed like the longest of classes to me, for whatever reason.

After copying down the notes I looked outside and couldn't help but notice a storm was brewing. Dark storm clouds hovering overhead, the sound of thunder boomed in the distance, too far off to be heard unless you were trying to hear it.

Then I saw something interesting. Though faint and very small I could've sworn I had seen...

A red flash of lightning in the distance.

After first period had ended and all the students had packed up and left for their next class, I was still sitting in my seat waiting for another boring and over the top lecture from Mr. Hayes.

The man looked old beyond his years. Grey hairs almost stark white, old wrinkly skin that looked like socks that had been washed and dried to much. How he was still teaching and not buried somewhere in a cemetery was beyond even my comprehension. But I guess the human will to carry on in this world was just that strong.

"You know what I'm going to say" he began. "And I know what your going to say."

"It would seem that way" I spoke, my voice devoid of any emotions.

"Then I will ask for the millionth time this year, why are you such a difficult student?"

I merely shrugged my shoulders. "That's just me."

Mr. Hayes hummed as he began to scribble something down on a notepad sitting on his desk.

The air was filled with silence and tension. Two things that never did good when coming together. I stared at the old man before sparing a glance out the window. The storm was much closer than it had been an hour ago. The clouds almost looked pitch black.

A bolt of red lightning flashed, and I couldn't help but flinch involuntarily. Doing so caused me to push my notebook over the edge.

 _Does he not see the red lightning?_ I wondered.

As I reached for my notebook Mr. Hayes opened his mouth to speak once more.

"It took me a long time to find you. _Umbra coronzon_."

I froze on the spot.

He had just spoke in Enochian. The ancient language of the angels and demons. If he knew how to speak the language and he knew that I was an Umbra Witch that could only mean one thing.

"Angel of Paradiso."


	3. Chapter 2

I didn't know what to do.

Sure, I've always knew that one day the angels would find me again and wish to continue the long fight between Heaven and Hell, but I'd never thought I'd be discovered like this.

An angel had infiltrated my school under my nose this whole time and I didn't know it. A failure and mistake on my part that I'll make sure not to happen again.

"So, you know what I am, the question is just what are you going to do?"

I made my voice hardened with cold intelligence, and yet slick with a cocky undertone. A little something to hide the small queasiness that was steadily rising in my stomach.

Mr. Hayes looked at me with newfound disgust, as if I was the most horrifying and revolting thing he had ever laid eyes upon.

"It should be obvious dweller of the darkness", Mr. Hayes responded in a cold manner, now standing at his full height and walking away from the desk.

I stood up from my seat ready to take on anything this angel was going to throw at me.

A magic circle of golden energy made of angelic Enochian runes had appeared and the magic began to alter Mr. Hayes appearance. No longer was he the wrinkly old man I had come to know him as, but instead he was now an angel that towered over me as it's angelic form stood eight feet tall.

It's body was humanoid, similar to that of an Applaud, but it's entire body was decorated in red armor lined with gold. In one hand the armored angel held a large circular shield with a similar color scheme whilst in the other was a large golden sword.

I recognized this angel from one of the many supernatural books I had read.

This armored angel was known as Ardor.

The Ardor let out an unearthly shriek as it charged at me and swung it's massive blade, it's intent to kill me was loud and clear.

Wanting to keep my head attached to my body I barrel rolled out of the path of the sword sweep, the massive blade reduced the school desks to mere splitters of wood and scraps of metal.

This was getting to dangerous, and I couldn't fight the Ardor on the normal plain of existence. I'll have to go into Purgatorio and finish him off before anyone decides to check out what's going.

Speaking of which I heard a small amount of pattering footsteps approaching the door.

"Mr. Hayes? Selene? Is everything alright in there!?"

 _Mackenzie!_ I thought internally.

Reaching out with my hand I called upon my magic power.

A wave of energy surged through my body and through my hand as a magic seal was placed on the door, the Umbra Witch sigil bearing the Eyes of the World held the door in place no matter how hard Mackenzie pulled and screamed for the door to open.

"Now that no humans can interfere..." I turned to Ardor and before the angel could react I round-house kicked the angel in the face, the enhanced physical strength I possessed as a Witch knocked the Ardor out of the window and into the small school garden below.

Good...the classroom was getting to cramp for my style anyway.

Without hesitation I leaped out of the classroom window despite the classroom being on the second floor high off the ground.

As I was falling through the air I made sure to conjure another magic portal using the Umbran sigil, this portal acting as my gateway to Purgatorio, the middle plain between the three realms that was sort of like Limbo in a sense.

Passing through the portal I was now able to fight the Ardor head on. But it would seem that he called for reinforcements as small low ranking Third Sphere Affinities had come to his aid.

 _Pfft, pitiful_ , I thought to myself.

Calling upon my magic once more I summoned my four guns to my aid in battle. My handguns were electric blue in color, the name of the guns _Forever Charmed_ written along the barrels in silver. As part of the Umbra Witch power, all Witches equipped two guns to their hands and the other two to the heels of their shoes, and it was the same with me.

With my guns now at the ready I decided to make quick work of the Affinities, the poor bastards didn't even stand a chance against my Bullet Arts.

As the angels charged forward to attack me I fired a flurry of bullets before dodging their golden spears in quick succession. Triggering Witch Time I was sure to launch a few melee attacks coupled with some free flying bullets to add insult to their injuries. Needless to say, they went down quickly.

Turning around just in time Ardor was lunging at me with his large golden blade. Thinking quick on my feet I forced some magic into my guns and erected a quick protective barrier of dark magic purple in color. The sword rebounded on the shield and temporarily knocked the angel off kilter.

Seeing this as my chance I clenched my fist around my gun tightly as I felt the wild feeling of magic well up within my fist.

Punching the air in front of me my magic then took form, a small spell that I had to say may have been one of the strongest in my arsenal.

The familiar boom of a Wicked Weave was heard as a portal to Inferno opened to reveal the speeding fist of one of my demons, Madama Butterfly flying towards Ardor and colliding hard with it's body.

The force of the fist blasted Ardor into the wall up against the school, it's shield and sword falling before it as most of it's armor began to crack and fall off, revealing the damaged porcelain skin underneath. Great, it was time to finish this.

As Madama Butterfly's fist sank back into Inferno I sauntered up to the weakened Ardor that was now crawling to get away.

Without mercy I plunged my heel into it's back, a shrill screech escaped it's beak before I kicked the angel on it's back. I wanted to see the look of terror on it's face for what I was about to do next.

Chanting in Enochian, the ancient Divine language of the angels and demons, I casted my spell to summon another weapon from the depths of my infinite inventory.

 **"ALCRETE!"**

From within my long magic laced hair I pulled out a large oversized demonic chainsaw, the revving of the engine spurred the sharp serrated blades to life.

The Ardor looked at the chainsaw with newfound fear, but I was anything but. Too far gone into punishing the angel I brought down the chainsaw with full force, only to find Ardor still had enough strength to fight against it's imminent doom.

I slowly began to overpower Ardor until the chainsaw started ripping it's body clean down the middle, it's arms going limp as it's body is cut clean in half. The angel of Paradiso's body shattered into fragments of light, angelic blood stained the ground but was quickly sucked deep within the depths of Inferno throw small dimensional pockets.

With the angels I've killed so far plus the Torture Attack I had just used on an Ardor should keep my demons downstairs happy, at least for a few days before they once again become ravenous and demand more holy sacrifices.

With that out of the way I made the chainsaw disappear in a puff of violet flames. The school suffered minor damage and no casualties, although I guess we'll be in need of a new math teacher since I technically killed our last one.

But this still baffles me.

If the Ardor was going to try and kill me then why did it wait so long to do so?

Why didn't the angel just kill me when I still didn't have a full grasp of my powers? I could think of several moments where it would have been a great moment to attack me while off guard.

And yet...

Here I was. My hands once again 'stained' with blood.

How long will this go on for? As the last surviving Umbra Witch am I truly doomed to fighting the Divine until I become old and weak, and even then my soul will be resigned to endless torment and damnation in the flaming pits of Inferno, or whatever circle of Inferno Witches go to when they fulfill the contract.

Walking over to the large hole I left in the window and the wall of my classroom I began trying to think of some powerful illusion spell I could cast to make it seem like there was something logical going on that caused this damage.

Two gangs fighting over territory maybe?

Before I could use my magic to cast my next spell I felt something lurch in my stomach.

It was an odd feeling to say the least, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

It started off small until it soon grew bigger and bigger.

And that's when I realized that it wasn't just some random feeling.

It was my senses as a Witch warning me of a powerful presence.

As I turned around to face my new enemy, a white hot fireball of dark magical flame in hand I gasp as I felt something pierce my body.

I looked down to see a sword sticking through my stomach, crimson red seeping through my shirt.

As my head began to swim from blood loss and my vision blur I turned to my attacker, my eyes as red as blood no doubt held nothing but fury in anger.

The man's face was cold, and held no remorse.

Removing the blade from my stomach in one quick clean move in muttered something under his breath.

"Death to the Umbra."


	4. Chapter 3

I stumbled backwards from my assailant, my hand moved instinctively to my wound as blood continued to pour and seep out.

"Umbra Witch. Is that truly all you have to offer me? I expected more."

Even with pain lancing through my body I shot a cold and murderous glare towards the man. Getting a good look at his features I took note of his short and wavy ash blonde hair, his blue eyes seemed like hardened sapphires, and jutted blue ice spikes.

He wore a crisp white shirt with white pants lined with gold as well as a white and gold trench coat. In his hand was his katana, he blade he had used to pierce my stomach. The sword radiates powerful angelic energy, and everything about this strange man screamed familiarity and yet, it seemed as if I didn't know him at all.

But the feature that stuck out to me the most was the item pinned on the right side of his chest, over his heart.

A bright golden Watch with the rays of the sun sticking out, the time was told with Roman numerals, and the Watch itself seemed to have some strange energy pulsing from it.

And that's when I recognized the watch for what it was.

It was a Lumen Watch.

The magical artifact that preserved the youth of Lumen Sage's and also act's as their heart and is the source of their power. It was the same for the Umbra and their Witch Watches.

But how can this be!?

All the Lumen Sage's were wiped out during the War. Just how all of the Umbra Witches except for me had died during the Witch Hunts.

The mysterious Lumen Sage studied my features. "I see your confusion Witch. I have indeed survived the War, just how your pathetic existence somehow escaped the holy purging of the Witch Hunts. It is my duty and my honor as a Lumen Sage to bring your existence to an end, so the Witch Hunts are finally over!"

Wow, such a bold and arrogant statement. I couldn't help but let out a hoarse laugh from it.

Reaching into my portal I pulled out a Mega Green Herb Lollipop. Once placing the candy in my mouth I felt the healing effects beginning to kick in, and suddenly the pain in my wound began to alleviate and lessen.

With this in mind I brought back my electric blue guns Forever Charmed to my hands and feet.

I didn't know who this man was, or how he knew I was an Umbra Witch.

But seeing as how we are all that remains of the two Clans, the war between Light and Dark will finally end with the death of one of us.

Deciding to let him get the first hit, I taunted him.

"What? Afraid you'll loose, show me what your made of!"

And he did as he charged towards me with speed unreachable by humans.

Bringing up my guns I blocked the attack from his holy katana, decorative, ivory, and gold color scheme ran throughout the entire blade and grip of the katana, notating it's holy properties.

Pushing the Sage back I fired a barrage of bullets before performing a round-house kick, unleashing not only bullets, but a Wicked Kick as well.

The attack injured the Lumen and knocked him backwards, giving me some room to think of my next attack, and counter-attack, whilst thinking of how to end this fight quickly.

The Lumen Sage narrowed his eyes as his katana was now wreathed in angelic flames. Slicing the air with his sword he launched several white hot flaming fireballs in my direction. Eyes widening I leaped backwards and activated Witch Time.

With the world's movements slowing down around me, I began firing at the fireballs and redirecting them back at the Sage, corrupting the fireballs with explosive dark magic.

Once Witch Time deactivated the Lumen's eyes widened ever so slightly as he quickly slashed at the air with his katana at the speed of light, the corrupted fireballs exploding with not enough force to kill him, but enough to knock him off balance.

Just when I thought this was my chance as I rushed towards him, he flashed me a cocky smile as he raised his hand to the sky.

I then realized what he was up to but it was to late.

He called down a powerful arc of thunder that landed square on me. I cried out it pain as the wind was knocked out of me and I flew several feet across the garden courtyard.

As I struggled to rise to my feet I heard the sound of footsteps, and then I felt cool metal pressing against my neck. I looked up to see the Lumen Sage, his eyes filled with both hatred and battle lust.

Was I about to die?

After surviving all this time, just to die right here.

This truly is a cruel world we live in.

But then the Sage did something I didn't expect.

He backed off.

Sheathing his katana he spared me one more glance, but this would didn't hold anger or hate, but rather pity.

"May your death be slow and painful as your dragged to Inferno. And while your there tell your fellow Witches I said hello."

And with those words the Lumen Sage spun on his heels and began to walk away, a portal of angelic energy opened up a few feet away from him.

No! I can't let him escape unharmed. One mortal wound should be enough to by me some time.

Rising to my feet, I almost fell as most of my body was still numb from the lightning.

Charging up my magic I unleashed one more attack, one that was guaranteed to grant me victory.

The Infernal Weave.

Unlike the Wicked Weave that summons the limbs of your contracted demon, the more powerful variant of the spell allows you to bring forth many different Infernal demons that can give you quite the advantage in battle.

As a portal to Inferno blazes to life with it's swirling demonic energy and blood red runes, the slithering serpentine head of Hydra, the Spinner of Destiny emerged as she darted towards the Lumen Sage.

As the angel contracted sorcerer turned around it was met with Hydra's jaws as it's fangs sank into his body and give him a few hard chomps before letting him go and completely vanishing.

Surprisingly he still had the strength to rise to his feet.

"Really Witch!? For you to be so weak and dishonorable to resort to the use of your petty demons and cheap tricks."

"Oh please, your the one that comes here and stabs me in the stomach!" I remarked angrily.

But enough talk! I had to hurry and finish him off before he can reach his portal and flee.

Summoning up the last remains of my magic due to the constant fighting and exhaustion I poured all of my power into one final spell.

As I spoke the words on my tongue using Enochian I felt the unchained demonic energy surge through me as I spoke the invocation and the demon responded to my calling.

 **"TELOC VOVIM!"**

As part of the summoning ritual my hair lengthened and spiraling in the air before sinking down below into a porta connected to Inferno. Across the garden another portal to Inferno was made, and out crawled a large demonic centipede, draped in my hair it clicked it's large mandibles as it eyed the Lumen Sage hungrily.

This demon was Scolopendra, the Eradicator of Paradise. This demonic centipede is said to roam about Johnson Forest in Inferno but chooses to reside in Frejentonta, the River of Boiling Blood.

The demon centipede let out a shrill screech before wrapping around and constricting the Lumen Sage.

"Crush him into submission!" I commanded. And Scolopendra gleefully did as I had commanded it to do.

Squeezing and crushing the Sage's body you could hear the several loud cracks of bones belonging to the Sage. With the Lumen considerable weakened I knew that I had to finish him off before I loose control of Scolopendra and the Infernal demon turns against me.

"Now devour him, let not even bones remain!"

The centipede like demon let out a roar that sort've sounded like malicious laughter as it swallowed the Sage whole and began to chew.

But something wasn't right.

After a couple of chewing sounds from Scolopendra the demon stopped before it completely bursted into a flash of light from the inside.

The Sage had blown apart the Infernal demon, from the _inside._

I had to give him credit. Not many can take on a full Infernal and live to tell the tale.

Most end up either dead, in the belly of the beasts, or with some serious injuries. I obviously sustained the latter.

The Sage slowly decided gently upon the floor, the portal now a few inches away from him.

As I attempted to walk forward I fell to my knees, all the combined exhaustion and use of magic had drained me. The bloody Sage only looked at me with contempt before actually deigning to speak to me.

"You surprised me Witch, not many have faced me in battle and lived. I challenge you now, Umbra Witch Selene, meet me on the sacred battlefield where this all started in Vigrid. And there we shall see whose favor does the war finally fall under."

And then the Sage disappeared.

With the threat of the Sage and the angel now gone I can rest and peace for a little while.

But I knew that he would be after me again. He said he wanted to end the war where it started...in Vigrid.

But I have no idea where this Vigrid is, but it does sound familiar.

It seems I'll have to look into this after all. "Maybe the answers of my past lie with this Sage and mysterious city?" I thought aloud.

 _Would be nice to finally get some answers at least._


	5. Chapter 4

I don't remember how I made it back to my dorm, but I did. Quickly devouring a Green Herb Lollipop my wounds finally healed and I was able to get done what I needed.

Preparing for my trip to Vigrid I quickly threw all of my things into my portal, the inter-dimensional pocket holding all evidence of my existence before this very moment. Devouring a Purple Magic Lollipop my power quickly returned to me so I could cast the illusion spell over the school.

Chanting in Enochian under my breath I used my finger to draw sigils and all kinds of demonic seals in the air. The atmosphere became thick with magic before a potent wave of magical energy was released. The energy surged throughout all of the school, and all the humans would have false memories of a gang war going on. And then there was one more illusion I had placed.

One where people forgot my existence, or if they didn't forget I became a very vague and distant memory.

Instantly as I cast the spell my mind moved to Mackenzie.

Sure we have been friends for a long time, and I truly valued her friendship, but this was for the best.

This is so that she doesn't have to die for a burden that I alone must carry.

The legacy and mantle of the Umbra Witches.

With my identity in the eyes of the populace secured I quickly sifted through one of my books on European history on anything I could find about this city, Vigrid if I recall the Sage had said.

And he poses another problem. At first I just had to deal with angels from Paradiso, which was a given since I was a Witch and their job was to eradicate my 'heresy' from the face of the planet.

But this Lumen Sage, is a survivor of the War, just like me.

Which really makes me wonder could I have not been the only Witch to survive?

Just as the thought had entered my mind I had shook my head vigorously in denial.

 _Don't give yourself false hope Selene. Though we may have survived the Witch Hunts and so did the Sage we mustn't dampen our spirits with something that could lead us to nowhere._

My inner voice was right, although I didn't want it to be.

I wanted to believe that I wasn't alone in the world. That somewhere out there another Umbra Witch was fighting for her life, thrown into this endless cycle of battle just like me. Maybe if there ever was another Umbra Witch I wonder what would happen.

Will we join forces and attempt to defy our predestined fate? Or will we absolutely despise one another and pretend the other doesn't exist?

The possibilities for this hypothetical question were endless. But I digress none the less.

After flipping through a couple of more pages in the history book I managed to find something on the mysterious place known as 'Vigrid.'

The book read that...

 _Swathed in history and shrouded in myth and legends in the ancient city of Vigrid. Vigrid is a city state located in upper France that has been a historic landmark of power for generations._

 _The Holy City of Vigrid has long since been home to many mythos, including that of the legendary Overseers of Time. The Umbra Witches, dwellers of the darkness, and the Lumen Sage's, controllers of the light._

 _Though the city of Vigrid is open to the public, granted they do thorough background checks and only lets outsiders in certain areas, it is to better preserve the sacred ruins located within the city and in the surrounding two split valleys. The Sunrise and Crescent Valleys._

Reading this my eyes widened at the mention of the Sunrise and Crescent Valleys. If I remember correctly those were the two distinctive homes of the Witches and the Sage's, it was where they lived and trained in their respective magics. The Light Arts for the Lumen and the Dark Arts for the Witches.

Snapping the book shut I dropped the tome into my portal.

It was settled. Being the ancestral home of the Witches and Sage's this place was sure to have answers of my past...as well as finishing off that annoying ass Lumen Sage.

Making my way out of the dormitory I noticed a jet black motorcycle sitting outside as if waiting for me.

Eyeing the motorcycle I cautiously walked up to it to find there was a note attached with a pair of keys.

Looking at the note I couldn't help but furrow my brows and eye the note with newfound concerns.

 _A little something to help you on your journey. Use it well, and good luck._

 _~N_

 _Who the hell is N?_ I thought to myself as I stashed the note in my pocket. Using my magic I turned on the motor vehicle, the engine spurring to life as it purred.

I couldn't help but smirk at the feel.

"The engine seems to purr nicely, perfect for the journey ahead."

Sparing one more glance at Saint Julia Academy I quietly said my goodbyes to the school and to Mackenzie before driving off towards the farthest reaches I could go on wheels before having to take a train the rest of the way, seeing as how apparently a train is the only way to get into Vigrid and the only way one could leave.

This was the start of a brand new journey. To defeat the last of the Lumen Sage's, and to reclaim my lost memories. But something told me this was so much more.

A churning feeling rose in my gut, the sort of feeling you get when you feel something big is about to happen. And I can't help but feel that this goes towards Vigrid.

Whatever I find in that town will be a major discovery.

A discovery I'm both excited and fearful of uncovering. After all, there was that old human saying...

Some secrets are just better left buried in the past. Before they come back to bite you in the ass tenfold.

But I guess it was to late for me to listen to the wise human, for the path I'm taking...

There's no way back.


	6. Chapter 5

_Well that was certainly one of the longest drives in my life._

The trip from my old city to the farthest I could drive before having to get onto the train was about six hours, but I guess I cleared a considerable amount of distance in that short span of time.

Before I boarded the train I made sure to change my outfit seeing as how I needed something to better suit the current situation, and my dress and heels weren't cutting it.

After a quick trip to a clothing store I had climbed aboard the train in the realm of Purgatorio, the middle realm of the Trinity of Realities that allowed me to remain invisible by human eyes. The only people who could see or interact with things on this plain of existence were angels, demons, witches, sage's, or anyone involved with the supernatural.

I was now sporting a black crop-top that exposed my midriff, along with wearing a black leather jacket with a crescent moon embossed on the back. To further compliment the outfit I wore black pants and heeled boots along with fingerless gloves that now decorated my hands. I was now suited to kick angelic ass, all while looking incredibly stylish and sexy.

The train ride was very uneventful as all I did was sit quietly in my seat and stole the occasional snack or two whilst staring out the window, enjoying the scenery or reflecting on my current predicament.

Once we reached the final stop which was Vigrid Station a voice of the intercom told all of the passengers to grab their things and to have their identification ready at the security stations check in.

Honestly, the hassle to even ride the train in there seemed like a long and strenuous process, one I could probably never do.

I heard many people talking great things about the place as if Vigrid was some kind of paradise equivalent to Disney World or Disney Land, the so called 'happiest place on earth.'

Getting off the train, the heels of my boots clacking against the ancient stone of the station I couldn't help but look around with an unimpressed look, though the ancient architecture was incredibly grand and quite interesting to look at, the place seemed damp, bleak, and boring.

"This is supposed to be paradise?" I said, my voice filled with sarcasm.

It was as if someone took all the life and color and sucked it right out of this here station.

Which made me wonder, _is the rest of the city like this._

While still in Purgatorio I walked through Vigrid security. As I passed by citizens I took note that all of them wore white and gold holy vestments, the sun's stitched into their robes noted that the citizens of Vigrid kept the Laguna Faith of the Sage's close to their heart. But then again, after the War Vigrid became a beacon of power for the Umbra until the Witch Hunts, and it was from those murderous crusades was Vigrid immortalized as a city of Laguna worship.

Making a left turn down the walkway I came across a strange wall that seemed different from the rest of the bricks that were neatly stacked and crammed against each other.

These seem to be like a separate wall entirely, and in the center of the wall was a large gemstone. As I approached the wall a strange resonant sound was heard as the jewel began to glow the closer I got in proximity to it.

 _This must be one of the secret passages the Umbra or Lumen used to get through Vigrid undetected._

If only I could figure out how.

The closer I got to the wall the louder the sound and more resplendent the light.

It seems it had a built in mechanism that responds to a Witch's power.

 _I wonder if I filled it with enough magic what would happen?_

Walking up to the wall I charged my fist with magic and launched a Wicked Weave, the fist smashed into the wall as the gem glowed with a illuminating and brilliant light.

The wall detached and revealed a secret passage. I couldn't help but smile triumphantly as I walked through the now revealed corridor, the wall fixing itself and closing behind me. The corridor revealed a small pit in the middle of the floor and on the other side of the corridor was a closed door with a large oversized lock in place.

Walking to the edge of the pit I noticed something glinting in the light. Jumping down into the pit I spotted something huddled in the corner of the pit.

It was a golden coffin with the seal of the Sun at the top, metal chains wrapped around the coffin held it shut tightly.

My eyes widened at the sight of it.

 _A Witch Grave!_

I sensed something within the grave and decided to approach it. But there was a seal on the grave, a seal of light magic.

Putting my hand over the grave I muttered an incantation over my breath and suddenly the symbol of the Lumen Sage's appeared in front of the grave. Backing away from the light on instinct I forced some of my dark magic into the seal and watch the symbol shatter like glass.

The chains on the Grave slackened and fell to the floor with a clatter.

Opening the coffin a large key presented itself. It was a key of large proportions with the end being the seal of the Sun with red and blue eyes.

Attaching the key to my back I climbed to the other side of the corridor and looked at the statues on respective sides of the door. On the left was a demon like gargoyle, and on the right was an angel with folded wings.

This was to represent the Umbra Witches and their pacts with demons and because the Witches held the Left Eye whilst the angel represented the sacred covenant between angels and Lumen Sages as well how they held the Right Eye.

Inserting the key into the lock it along with the lock disappeared in a flash of light, the large doors opening with the seal now being removed.

I walked into another large room with gnarled roots and grass covering the floor, and on the other side was another passage that was filled with water at the bottom.

But what really grabbed my interest where the two statues at the end of the room near the passage of water. Or at least...

The one standing statue and it's remains.

The crystal statue of the Lumen Sage stood proudly on display. The statue for the Umbra Witch was vandalized, the crystal statue shattered and it's glittering remains lay scattered around the room.

 _How disrespectful to dishonor and tarnish such a holy artifact._

But it seems that some energy was stopping the crystal from reforming no matter how much magic I tried to use to reconstruct it. Before I could attempt anymore an angelic seal blazed to life and blocked my path as low ranking Affinity had descended from Paradiso.

Summoning my guns Forever Charmed into my hands I charged forward to quickly dispatch the low ranking Third Sphere angels. The Affinity were always mere canon fodder to my powerful mystic Bullet Arts as well as my Wicked Weaves that were able to crush their bodies within a single blow.

Although I did enjoy killing the last standing Affinity with a guillotine Torture Attack, it's head was sliced clean off with it's blood spraying in mass amount over the grass.

And as if triggering the seal, the magic circle that kept me stuck here weakened on the verge of shattering.

Blowing the seal an Infernal Kiss the magic circle shattered before the shields energy was devoured by the lesser demons of Inferno.

The statue of the Umbra Witch then reconstructed itself as the magic keeping the statue from reforming had dispersed. Once the statue finished putting itself back together a message in Enochian flickered to life.

Due to me remembering my training as a Witch and my many months of research I could easily translate the ancient demonic runes.

 _"Lumen Sage and Umbra Witch when their powers meet in a test of strength, the lightning released shall be your test. If you wish to walk upon water, prove your mettle by dodging the lightning within a single hair's breadth."_

Calling upon one of my demons Madama Butterfly her large clawed hands grabbed the statues from the bottom and held them high in the air like a champion weight lifter. Sensing something from above I was just in time to witness a bolt of purple and yellow lightning descending upon me.

Dodging in quick succession I managed to dodge the stray bolt of lightning at the very last second, my magic as an Umbra Witch kicking in as all of time seemed to slow down around me, violet dancing around the corners of my vision.

This was Witch Time, a super hypersensitive state where time all around Witches has slowed and the speed of the Witch has greatly increased. It is a powerful spell that exhibits the true power of an Umbra Witch.

With Witch Time activated I quickly ran across the water in my Beast Within form, taking on the shape of my animal form for speed.

The Lioness Within.

Dashing across the water at incredible speeds I leaped high into the air and couldn't help but let out a victorious roar of victory before turning back human mid jump and delivering a powerful Afterburner Kick, an aura of dark magic around me to increase the attacks strength.

With just one hit the strange wall at the end of the chamber similar to the wall before dispersed as it responded to my power, but instead of revealing a passage it turned into a circular lift.

As I landed gracefully on the ground I walked atop the lift as it carried me to the room above.

The lift carried me into some sort of plaza, the residents of Vigrid still seemed translucent because I was in Purgatorio, the human species unable to see me even if I was standing in their face. But talking was another story as they can still hear you unless you cast a silence or a secrecy charm.

Seeing as how this lift was powered by magic, I highly doubt that the humans were aware of the ruins that lay beneath their feet. Walking up the steps and through this long walkway with extremely large windows I noticed that this was another part of the station.

But luckily I found a tourist map that says apparently this was once a holy site and that a ancient temple lies ahead. Walking out of the station I found steps that led to this small little courtyard.

As I walked down the steps I turned my head and on my left side was the Vigrid Inlet that lead out into the ocean. As I made it into the courtyard in the center was a fountain with a baby with a cherub like face and wings.

It seemed like a pretty scene out of a beautiful painting. With serene lighting, the calming sounds of the oceans waves it would seem almost happy. But the sound of otherworldly shrieking ruined the moment.

Looking up to the sky were the Third Sphere ranked Affinities and an archangel known as an Applaud which is pretty much a large version of an Affinity with a few more basic powers. As the angels descended upon heavenly rays of sunshine my grip on my guns tightened.

It looks like things were about to get bloody real soon.

As the Applaud touched the ground, flowers burst forward from the earth, each a beautiful violet or a pure white rose.

It would have been beautiful had the thing not screamed at the top of it's lungs and jumped at me with it's spear.

Dodging the Applaud's spear I caught the angel by surprise when I yanked the spear forcefully out of it's hands and twirled it around playfully before slicing off one of it's arms and slapping it across the face with it's own weapon.

With the Applaud temporarily down and the Affinities angry at me for taking out their leader I handled my new spear like a javelin and threw it at one of the Affinities, spearing the low ranking angel in the throat.

And soon everything fell into place as I continuously evaded every attack and combined Witch Time, Dodge Offset, and Wicked Weaves. It was a gory blood bath and even more angels got involved such as the low ranking angels known as Decorations, which were just floating porcelain cherub heads with golden wings.

Once those angels were defeated I thought that the fight was over until another sentinel of Paradiso joined the fray.

A portal of golden light opened on the stone floor as two large porcelain hands clawed it's way from the depths and appeared in the mortal realm.

Looking at the angelic monstrosity this was an angel not to be taken lightly.

Beloved, an all around tank and a natural warlord for Paradiso's ranks and leads the charge into battle. Beloved's were known to have a lot of spiritual influence in the world.

The angel Beloved had a large titanic body with a large cherub face but incredibly built muscles and golden clasps, necklaces, and bracelets as jewelry. And in the gargantuan warriors hand was a large golden battle axe.

The angel let out it's battlecry as it swung it's mighty axe with incredible strength, able to cut through most metal like butter.

I purposely dodged at the last possible second so I could activate Witch Time and quickly ran around to the creatures back.

As I had studied and remembered correctly from my memories Beloved's had the weak spot of a large red gem at the center of their backs. And with time on my side I dug deep into my magic reserves and began to Wicked Weave the gem as if I was fighting the Devil himself.

With each powerful blow the Beloved's porcelain skin began to crack and shatter, revealing bloody and chaotic matter underneath. Once Witch Time ended I dealt one final Wicked Kick that sent Beloved flying and crashing right into a wall.

With the gargantuan angel in a temporary daze I could now finish it off with ease.

 **"AVAVAGO!"**

I called upon another one of my demons in the form of an Enochian incantation. My hair twisted and spiraled as it went through the portal to Inferno.

As the poor Beloved struggled to rise to it's feet the sky turned blood red as another crimson vortex to Inferno opened, and our came the head of a large demonic dragon, wrapped in my hair to act as not only it's catalyst but also it's restraint so that it was under my command.

This demon was Gomorrah, the Devourer of the Divine.

The Beloved turned around just in time to see Gomorrah's large fangs sink into it's body as it was violently shaken like a rag doll as Gomorrah continued to munch and chomp on it's body.

"There's a good boy" I cooed. "Dinner time my sweet."

The Beloved was crushed into a bloody pulp in Gomorrah's mouth and the demon quickly scarfed down the angels remains before letting out a roar of dominance and thanks before slipping back into Inferno.

The sky returned to it's normal color and I was about to continue on my journey.

"Well that was quite the show you put on, it seems the tales of your power have proven correct."

The voice was cold and calculating, and yet it held a feminine and seductive undertone.

Turning around I aimed my gun to find that a woman who wasn't translucent was staring down at me as she sat on top of the little angel child that was the fountain, her legs crossed and her face held a dangerous gaze.

"And just what are these tales of the power of mine."

The woman smiled as she chuckled malevolently, the sound sending shivers up my spine. "Oh just that an Umbra Witch had defied fate and survived the Witch Hunts and has returned to take on the last Lumen Sage in vengeance and to finally end the war."

The woman hopped down from the fountain onto the floor and I was able to get a good look at what she was wearing.

It was a white button up shirt with a black blazer over it, an old Victorian Era cravat was on display at her neck area. She also wore black short-shorts and knee cut heeled boots. The mysterious woman had golden amber like eyes, and she had long white hair that was tied up in a high ponytail.

I wasn't an idiot if I didn't realize she had a powerful dark aura about her, a strong sense of dark magic was bonded to her soul.

 _Could she be a demon?_ I asked a little worried. Most demons couldn't manifest in this world on their own without a catalyst unless they either found a way out by chance or they had magic. So which category does this woman fall under.

I was leaning towards this woman was a demon, and if she was that means she would at least recognize my pact with Inferno.

But then I took a second look at her outfit and noticed the Watch proudly on display attached to the left side of her blazer.

My eyes darted to her watch and then to her shadow.

It was not her own, but instead it was that of a Infernal demoness.

"You're an Umbra Witch!?" I blurted out.

The woman's eyes softened and a gentle smile graced her face.

Before her eyes darkened and the smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"The Sage sends his regards."

Just as my mind processes what she meant she whipped out her guns, silver in color and fired at me.

And that's when I felt the warm spray of blood.

 **A/N: Please don't forget to share, comment, and vote.**


	7. Chapter 6

The battle between me and the Umbra Witch began. The bullet plunged into my shoulder, but I knew I'd have to bear through the pain, quickly taking out a Green Herb Lollipop I slowly let the healing magic take effect as I summoned my guns Forever Charmed into my hands.

Firing my own bullets the white haired Witch countered my attack with well placed bullets of her own, the shards of or bullets spinning wildly threw the air.

Guns isn't gonna work, looks like I'll have to resort to something else.

Opening my hammer-space dimension pocket where I normally keep all of my weapons and things I pulled out two silver daggers that I had not seen in a long time.

Pouring my magic into my daggers I watched as one dagger became wreathed in crimson white-hot flames while the other was coated in a blue electrical energy.

These were my two demon blades known as Valac and Ragna. The blade consumed in fire is known as Valac while the one in electricity is known as Ragna.

The white haired woman's eyes widened at the sight of the blades, temporarily knocking her off guard. Seizing the opportunity I began to swiftly close the distance between us before making a slash at her face.

The woman gasped before dodging the attack and firing her gun. The bullet lightly grazed my cheek but I was already close enough to use Ragna to blast her across the garden with an electrified blast.

With the woman down for a short moment I called upon what little fire power Valac held and made a flaming slash that closed in on the Umbra Witch.

As she struggled to her feet she activated Witch Time and dodged the flaming attack, the spell tearing through a tree and reducing it to ash.

"Tell me is that all you've got?" She asked, her voice filled with cockiness and arrogance.

I simply smirked at her.

"Please. You haven't seen the half of it."

In a flash of light my daggers disappeared and I quickly launched a Wicked Weave in the woman's direction. The white haired Umbra Witch dodged in quick succession before firing a flurry of bullets at me.

As my instincts kicked in I conjured Ragna and Valac to my hands and quickly began slicing the bullets clean in half, the remains of the bullets littered the floor around me as I closed the distance with this Witch once more.

And soon it became a dance of bullets, blades, and Wicked Weaves.

When she fired her guns and launched Wicked Weaves of her own, I evaded her attacks and used the combined lightning and fire abilities of my daggers to keep her on her feet.

As I was about to get the drop on her she summoned an Infernal demon, the portal to Inferno growing wide as it crawled through.

It was Gomorrah. The Devourer of the Divine.

The large demonic dragon head let out a roar before lunging for me, it's jaws opened wide so I got a good look at it's many rows of sharp teeth, and large slimy tongue.

Back flipping out of the way Witch Time was triggered allowing me to fire multiple Wicked Weaves at it's face before giving it one final sucker punch, knocking the creature back into Johnson Forest.

We continued are little fight using our Bullet Arts, and the garden was soon so pumped full of holes it would only take one poke from a human before everything collapses.

But the woman would not give up.

Firing one more Wicked Weave I made sure to fire my own, the giant fists of our contracted demoness's locked in, knuckle to knuckle.

We then began summoning multiple punches from our contracted partners until the white haired Umbra Witch prepared her next fist a second too late, giving me the chance to fire one good Wicked Punch that knocked the living daylights out of her, and was sure to at least force her to lay low for a bit to recover her strength.

The white haired Witch stumbled backwards, the Umbran coughing up some blood before looking at me with a murderous gaze.

Good, I bemused.

A traitor Witch working for a Lumen Sage has no right to live.

Though I still need answers so at the very least I'll bang her up a little bit more before interrogation.

But before I could make a single move against the Witch I looked into her cold golden eyes and then down to her Witch Watch.

I couldn't help feel as if I had seen it before. Looking at the Witch Watch I couldn't help but feel my mind go back to the remnants of my memories.

And then as if like my brain heard me I suddenly felt myself get pulled back, into a different time.

A time where the Witches had still lived, and ruled Vigrid alongside the Lumen Sages. A time where the great shadow hung by the Umbra had still remained.

It was a memory of one of my training missions when I was still a Witch Trainee.


	8. Chapter 7

I stood in line with all the other Trainee's. We had all been called to the Umbran Training Grounds per request of the Umbran Elder. Naturally as she was the leader of the European Witch Clan everyone rushed over to see what had caused the Elder to declare such a meeting.

As all of us stood neatly aligned in rows and columns I was able to get a good look at the Umbran Elder, as it was actually one of the very few times I had seen her.

Her storm grey eyes were icy, and held the cold vindictiveness that was worthy of an Umbran Clan leader. The large crescent moon collar combined with her cape and dress gave her an air of regal elegance, even more so with her golden Witch Watch depicting the phases of the moon.

"Children of the moon and darkness. I have called you all to handle a matter most dire. For within the flow of time and space there has been an imbalance."

My eyes widened at her words. _Imbalance!?_ I was certainly intrigued to know more.

Many hushed whispers broke out from many other Umbra Witch Trainees, but the Elder soon got them under control as all she had to do was merely raise her hand before everything went silent.

"I know what your all thinking. But portals from both the realms have opened across both the Sunrise and Crescent Valleys, allowing both the messengers of Heaven and the dregs of Hell to walk this Earth. Just as the Sage's are searching for the cause in the Valley of the Sun, so must we do our part and search the Valley under the Moon as well as Vigrid for what might be causing this disturbance."

"You all will be split into teams and given certain sections of the Valley and of Vigrid to search. Search for what may ever be causing the disturbance, and destroy any rogue angel or demon in your path...or you will die."

The last part seemed a bit harsh and cynical but the Elder wasn't wrong.

As Umbra Witches is was our job to protect the humans and the balance with the Left Eye. To do that we must trade our souls and make a pact with an Infernal demon in order to increase our own strength.

And as part of the contract when we die or if we fail to give enough angelic blood to our demons, then our sorry asses get dragged down to hell where we are forced to wander the hellish void for all of eternity as a soul, mere fodder for the very demons we once fought alongside.

There wasn't any time for weakness or hesitation for the life of an Umbra Witch.

Because having either of those things meant death.

The Elder then began to separate us into groups and elect leaders that were in charge of our search parties.

I was directed to join a group that would patrol the forest and some of the Umbran Mountains along with the Penumbra Foothills, and the Equinox River.

As the Elder wished us good luck and the teams began to dispatch I turned to the leader of our little troop. Apparently her name was Darlene. "Alright everyone, fall in line! We'll take the roads from the Ruins and into the forest. Any questions."

There were none.

As we left the Training Hall and made our way across the long and narrow bridges with stone statues and arches that towered over the forest I looked over to one of my fellow sister Witch's who seemed to have a somewhat traumatized look on her face.

Slowing down and breaking apart from the rest of the troop I went to see what was wrong with her.

"You okay? It seems like something's bothering you?" I asked bluntly.

She looked up at me and I gazed into her pale green eyes.

She had fair almost pale skin with her auburn colored hair out, although it leaned more to the orange brownish color than red. She wore the standard Umbran Trainee outfit like the rest of us which was a skin tight fitting black suit with golden swirling designs and a matching short cape or mantle with the same black color and matching golden swirls.

And at the very center of her best suspended by a golden chain was her Umbran Watch. The heart of an Umbra Witch.

Inside the Watch was the magic that kept us Umbra Witches alive and pumping for eternities, or at least until we die in battle and get claimed by Inferno.

She looked at me and I noticed her eyes were glassy and puffy, almost as if she was crying.

"My friend J-Janna was killed the other day."

Oh.

"How did it happen?" I asked my voice becoming hushed and quiet.

"The other day she had just mastered the Witch Walk ability. And as she was scaling the side of a wall and was fighting off some practice angels she failed to notice another Trainee across the field was attempting to summon and it had gone wrong."

Her hands then began to tremble and tears streamed down her face.

I saw where this was going.

"I-I tried to fight it but the demon was too strong, th-the Elder had arrived too late. W-when she arrived Janna was...Janna was already..."

She couldn't finish her sentence as more tears spilled from her face.

"She was devoured wasn't she?" I asked, wanting to confirm what I had suspected.

The young Witch could only nod while sobbing silently.

"Well...", I began.

"Though she may be gone your still here, and that counts for something that you tried to save her. I'm sure that she would want you to live on in her honor, so don't blame yourself okay?"

The young Witch flashed me a bright smile as she wiped away her tears.

"O-okay."

"Hey! You two, hurry up before you get left behind!"

My head perked up as I found Darlene and he rest of the Witches far ahead of us.

I guess I was so wrapped up in this young one's problem.

"We better catch up" I muttered. Just as I was about to run to catch up I felt the auburn Witch grab my wrist.

"Wait! I don't know your name!"

"It's Selene" I answered her.

"My name's Marcy" she said giving her name.

"Well then Marcy we better catch up with the rest before we get left behind."

"Right."

As we descended into the forest we did run into the occasional low ranking demons and angels, all of which we were able to dispatch with ease.

Marcy, as the young Witch was named turned out to be one who favored the Gunrod, a large machine gun type weapon that when imbued with different magics can make elemental bullets and change the guns form between machine gun, shotgun, canon, and Gatling gun.

She was also quite the sharpshooter and sniper marksman that helped us from afar.

We had been wandering for hours and we still haven't found anything.

I was beginning to think that maybe we should head back to the Training Grounds or at least check out the Umbran Mountains, and the Holy City.

"So how are you holding up so far?" I asked, Marcy sauntering slowly beside me with Gunrod slung across her shoulders.

"Pretty good, now that I made a new friend" she said.

"R-right" I spoke softly. I did indeed have friends, though there was a very select few I could trust. One of said people are off in some foreign land on a mission straight from the Umbran Queen herself. Sure I have many cohorts but it was nice having someone I can trust or talk to.

"Guys I think I found something!" One of the Witches hollered.

Quickly following the Witch Darlene took charge as we ran in some random direction and I couldn't help but feel off.

Wherever we're going I could feel a dark and roiling malevolent power as got closer.

I have a bad feeling about this.

Reaching the sight we stumbled across an old ruin. There were a few stone spires and what appeared to be a large gate, ominously overlooking Crescent Valley.

"What is this? This doesn't look like any of our Ruins?" A random Witch spoke.

She was right. I've been to all of our Holy temples and sacred grounds, and never have I seen or anyone, not even the Elder herself had spoken of this ruin.

But whatever it was, there was a dark demonic power dwelling within it.

I didn't have any concrete evidence but I'm sure this is the cause of the imbalance within the Valley.

Darlene went in closer to assess the odd gate, the Witch reaching out to touch the strange demonic ruin.

Every single sense in my body triggered and went off, all of my instincts screaming to stop her.

"Wait!" I shouted.

But it was too late.

Darlene touched the gate and a wave of demonic power exploded, knocking me backwards and off my feet.

I temporarily lost my vision and everything was pitch black, a ringing sound in my ear. Struggling to my feet I looked to see a vortex of swirling crimson energy at the center of the ruin.

My eyes widened as I figured out just what did we find.

 _A Hell Gate! We found a Hell Gate!_

I looked to see Marcy shooting me a sympathetic glance as she slowly rose to her feet, using her Gunrod as a crutch.

I turned to see most of our troop rising to their feet just as something _emerged_ from the Hell Gate.

It was a high ranking demon I automatically knew that from the power it radiated.

Most of it's body was wreathed in flames but I could make out it had skin as black as charcoal, it's lower body was that of a centaur with reptile like feet.

It's upper body looked humanoid aside from the flames and fiery wings protruding out of it's back. For it's face it had sharp serrated fangs and two large devil horns. And for it's weapon it sported a flaming sword.

"Return to Inferno, demon!" I called out.

"You were not summoned!"

The Demon looked down upon me and laughed.

"Foolish Witch. I am Berial, Conquerer of the Fire Hell. And all shall surrender to my unholy flames!"

"Great..." I muttered as I drew forth my pistols, the Umbran Sisters.

"Another enemy with a large case of egomania."

I turned to Marcy, a battle ready look on her face.

"Think you can cover me from the tree line?"

She nodded as she leaped into the trees and aimed her Gunrod at Berial.

Darlene and the rest of the Witches also held their guns ready to defend themselves but most of them were still recovering from the blast.

"Tell me Umbra Witch" Berial began as he jerked his sword in my direction.

"Do you intend to fight me?"

I couldn't help but smirk as I felt dark magic wash over my body, my once shoulder length black hair now reaching my waist. The power of my Dark Arts increased by my Serious Mode.

"Well I can't whoop your ass whilst standing here looking pretty, can I?"

Berial was the first to attack, using his power he caused spires of gushing lava to swiftly make their way towards me, the lava scorching everything in it's path.

Dodging at the last second I activated Witch Time and quickly closed the distance between me and Berial. Firing several Wicked Weaves in his face he was blasted backwards and fell to his feet, giving me time to overwhelm him with more Wicked Weave attacks, ranging from Punches, to Kicks, to Wicked Claws, and Palm Thrusts.

Just when I thought I had won Berial backhanded me into a tree, the impact knocking the air out of my lungs and causing all my strength to leave my body.

As a natural reaction I began to hack and cough as Berial once again rose to his full height, his flames more intense then before.

Before I could do anything else he swung his blade, flaming slashes speeding towards me. Calling upon my power I threw up a protective barrier, the mystic shield getting weaker with each hit.

 _Damn it! At this rate I'll surely burn!_

"Surrender yourself to me Witch, and I'll spare...some of you!"

 _Pff, not a chance,_ I thought inwardly. I mustn't give up. And I was right to do so as powerful blasts of ice magic were launched at Berial, as the magic bullets made contact, ice shards began to grow and snuff out his flame, weakening him.

I turned to see it was Marcy, who has shifted her Gunrod to it's shotgun form and imbued it with ice magic.

Seeing as how this was my chance I decided to do away with my guns and instead I conjured my trusty daggers that I've had with me since before I can remember, Valac and Ragna. Switching the fire magic on the daggers with lightning magic I needed to be swift and powerful while Marcy was freezing Berial for me.

Rushing towards the high ranking demon I began firing arcs of lightning at the demon, the ice shards exploding into a million pieces and causing extra damage to my attack spells.

With Berial dealing with Marcy's ice hexed bullets and my lightning bolts it was extremely easy for me to begin hacking and slashing away at Berial's flesh.

The great demon roared in pain and attempted to grab me. Evading his clawed hand and triggering Witch Time I ran up his arm to his face, charging my blades with electrical energy as I made it to his shoulder.

Spinning around like a tornado and calling upon the power of wind, thunder, and lightning I tore threw Berial's neck like it was butter, as I landed gracefully on the ground demon blood was splashing and spilling everywhere.

With Berial's death his body disintegrated, no doubt he retreated to Inferno to lick his wounds.

And for some odd reason the Hell Gate disappeared. Leaving me to stand in the field as Darlene and the rest of my sister Witches ran to my aid.

I looked up to Marcy with a faint smile on my face to find that she just wiped her brow and offered me a kind smile in return.


	9. Chapter 8

I took in a large gulp of air as I was pulled from my memories, my lungs burned and ached for oxygen. It was as if I wasn't breaking the whole time.

 _Just what the hell was that!?_

I thought to myself as I looked around and tried to recognize where I was. I was still in Vigrid that's for sure, I'm in the same garden area where I was ambushed by that traitorous Umbra Witch whose working for that Sage, whoever the hell he is.

As I scanned my surroundings it appeared that the Witch had fled.

 _And there goes my chance at finding out what the hell is going on here._

But that flashback, it was a small piece of my memory. A memory that happened well over five hundred years ago. It seemed to be a time before the Umbra Witches and Lumen Sage's were at war with each other.

There I was with fellow sister Witches, people like me, with the same powers as me.

My thoughts then trailed off to one Witch in particular. She had pale green eyes and orangish brown hair.

"Marcy..." I spoke solemnly in a hushed tone.

It's kind of hard to believe that she's gone. She seemed so strong willed and determined, I just hope that she finds peace, even if she's forced to wander Inferno for eternity if she had not already devoured. Or worse.

Deciding to not dwell upon the past too much I continued my journey to the entrance of some sort of temple. Opening the doors it just turned out to be some glorified hallway with one of those strange retractable doors on the other end.

With a quick Wicked Punch to the door it revealed another pathway, this one was on a cliff side that overlooked the bay or rather the Vigrid inlet.

Along the cliff side seems to be a temple or the remains of one. Looking at one of the tourist signs posted it says that the bridge was once used during a holy pilgrimage to a temple not far off from here deeper in the city that only select chosen could walk. It has then since been closed off in order to preserve what's left of the ruins.

My guess is that this was one of the ancient ruins belonging to the Lumen Sages and those of the Laguna Faith, or the faith belonging to the angels of Paradiso.

Walking down the path I came across an ancient wrought iron gate which I was easily able to open and push through with my enhanced physical strength. Walking down to the entrance I quickly opened the door and made it to another part of Vigrid city, an alley filled with crows.

Thinking about crows made me remember some things from the Witch Hunts.

I then recalled a faint memory of my past, long ago when I was just a little girl. I don't remember seeing anything, but I remember the voices, the voices belonging to me and my mother.

"Why are crows so important to us mother. Quite frankly the crows scare me."

My mother laughed lightly.

"Crows have long since been messengers of the Underworld, and helpers of Witches around the world. Legends say that select Umbran crows hold crystal tears of blood from Witches who have long since died. And when the tears of blood are all gathered as one great calamity we befall the earth."

"So it's best that it's not collected then right? But I guess we Witches and our crows carry such a burden huh?"

I noticed my past self's voice got incredibly quiet.

"The path of a Witch is never easy, but it is our duty to keep the world safe. Because that is my job, my dear Selene. And one day..."

"It'll be yours."

I frowned at the memory. I didn't have any of my mother, and the only one I did have was so somber. But it was indeed true. The burden of a Witch is sometimes just to much to bear, the Sage's got it easy. When they die their souls are spirited away to Paradiso, the realm of heavenly paradise where they rejoice in warm light and eternal happiness. Though some Sage's are reincarnated into angels and vice versa for Umbra Witches.

Only the Sage's didn't get the double edged sword.

Walking through the streets of Vigrid I came across another one of those strange walls at the end of the alleyway. Only this one was a whole lot faster than the other one's.

It took me several minutes but I figured that back along the path were those two crystal statues of a Sage and Witch. Getting an idea I lifted the statues with the help of Madama Butterfly and ran towards the door using Lioness Within just in time to activate Witch Time.

With time slowed down I heavily assaulted the wall until it slowly retracted, allowing me easy access through.

With a triumphant smile on my face I sauntered through the door just as it closed, I was now in some sort of plaza with a cliffside view of the sea, a church on the other side of the town, and on the left was a large coliseum located on the edge of a large cliff in the distance.

 _Go to the church_ , a hollow voice echoed in my head.

 _Who the hell are you?!_ I spoke in my mind, a low growl present in my throat. I was more angry than shocked that there was someone in my head, cause when your a Witch you get used to weird things happening to you.

 _Go to the church, and all will be answered,_ the voice repeated.

Looking at the church on the other side of town now had a strange and ominous air about it. But it seems that the strange voice wants me to go over there, even though every instinct in my body screams 'trap.'

Guess that's my life.

Walking down a small path I found the bridge that had once connected the two sides was destroyed. I was easily able to overcome such an obstacle with Raven Within, my small bird form flew all the way to the very front of the church.

Turning back into a human I was able to take in the church's cathedral/Roman catholic type view. With it's arches and awe inspiring towers. But I knew what this church was for, now doubt it was used for worship and prayer during the reign of the Sage's and the Laguna faith.

Everything in me screamed to destroy the Lumen Ruin, just so that for once the legacy of the Sage's were disgraced. It's still a far cry of justice to what they did to all of Vigrid's Umbran Ruins but at least it would be a start.

Opening the doors to the church I walked in to find that it was completely empty, not even old rickety pews were present in the house of worship. And of course, no person was in sight.

 _So then who called me here?_ I wondered.

"I did" a low monotone voice called out.

Spinning on my heels and aiming my guns I turned to see a young girl who looked like she was no younger than thirteen staring up at me. She had long wavy platinum blonde hair that reached her shoulders, and had eyes of deepest blue.

She wore a strange white gothic Lolita dress and pure white boots. She looked at me as if she knew I was coming, my guns aimed at her body did nothing to fase her.

"Who are you!?" I barked

"How can you see me while in Purgatorio!?"

"All will be answered if you'd actually let me talk."

I eyed the young girl suspiciously. "Go on."

"My name is Anastasia. I can see you in the realm of Purgatorio because I am not human. I am not dead, and I am not alive. I am not the Light, nor am I the Chaos or the Darkness."

This was even more confusing as she tried to explain.

"How can you not be alive or dead, or not belong to any of the Trinity of Realities!?"

For once a ghost of a smile appeared on her monotone face.

"You may not remember everything but you will in time. The countdown has already began, and you must finish the conquest you started five hundred years ago."

I raised my eyebrow at this.

 _Conquest!? Five hundred years ago!? And just what does she mean by countdown!?_

Anastasia stared into my eyes and frowned once she noticed my baffled facial features.

"I wish I could tell you more, but this is all that you can know. They're tracking you Selene, you have to hurry, before they destroy everything you love."

I've had enough of all the riddles this girl was dispensing.

The sound of the gun cocking echoed throughout the stone chapel, my eyes were no doubt glazed over with fury.

"Why not instead of being cryptic you just tell me what the bloody hell is going on here!?"

The young gothic Lolita only shook her head.

"Too late. It's here."

Before I can interrogate her on just what the hell she meant a powerful tremor shook the chapel. I nearly lost my balance but managed to regain my footing.

I turned and look to see Anastasia disappear within a flurry of storm grey mist. Whoever the hell she is she knows who I am and of my past.

And she also knows just what the hell is going on. But first...

I had to take on whatever monstrosity is making this noise.

 **A/N: Short I know but I just wanted to write something that gives you guys a bit more questions and introduce a new character, Anastasia. Any thoughts on who she might be?**


	10. Chapter 9

Ready to take on whatever I had to face I whipped out my electric blue guns, a battle pose to take on any being, be it heavenly messenger of Paradiso, to the horrific monstrosities of Inferno.

What I wasn't prepared for however was the large portal of swirling energy to appear beneath my feet. Not being able to react properly in time I was pulled through the portal to God knows where.

Thankfully wherever the portal dropped me it wasn't Inferno. The place I was now residing in was like a swirling vortex of endless grey, and black, almost like a cloudy or misty sky.

Ancient temples and shrines floated around as if we were caught in some kind of eye in the middle of a very powerful storm.

I thought to myself, _could this be the work of an angel!?_

The only angel with this amount of power to create such a storm was the Cardinal Virtue of Temperance, but I didn't sense holy power here.

The chaotic energy swirling around me was anything but.

The energy was indeed dark, but it didn't feel like anything I've felt before. This power felt wild, untamable, potent, and _ancient._

As I stood on a floating platform my peace was broken when a echoing raspy voice spoke without a body, as if it were the wind itself.

"So at last you've come. The Sage had told me of your coming, but to think you shall perish by my hands is a taste most sweet."

I couldn't help but feel a spike of anger lance through me as I thought of that ash blonde haired bastard that stabbed me. Sooner or later I was gonna find him and then kill him, but not without torturing him a bit first.

"Well then", I spoke with cockiness in my voice. "I'm not getting any younger down here, so show yourself and fight me. After all, your the one who pulled me into your little dimensional rift and challenged me to a duel."

The raspy bodiless voice let out a laugh. A rather hoarse laugh.

"It seems even though many years have passed, you remain the same. But do you really think your Dark Arts can defeat me?"

"I guess we're about to find out."

The voice said nothing before a shadow began to emerge from the outer layer of the strange storm. It turns out the raspy voice indeed had a body, and it belonged to a strange creature with a humanoid body but with bird like features.

It had normal hands and feet like that of a human, but their hands and feet were clawed like birds. Their skin was covered in ash grey feathers, the same as the two large wings sticking out of their back.

The creatures face looked like that of a human, with a strange mixture of greyish silver hair obscuring most of it's face except for one lone icy blue eye that seemed to pierce through my body and stare right into my soul.

That was the look of someone who held deep hatred for me...but why?

The bird like creature flew out of the clouds and rested upon what looks to be the remains of some sort of clock tower. It's body was large like that of a skyscraper, tall, big, and imposing.

But I was not one to run from a fight. The bigger the enemy, the bigger the reward.

"My name is Aquila, I am a powerful being known as the Wind Runner. I pride myself on being the most fastest demon in all of Inferno and Paradiso. And just who might you be, Umbran Witch?"

"My name is Selene, the last Umbra Witch to survive the Witch Hunts. And truly, _you_ , the fastest in all of Paradiso and Inferno? Didn't that title go to Sai Fung? I remember reading in a book somewhere that not only was he the fastest demon in Inferno, but not even a high ranking demon or a god can catch sight of him."

This seemed to greatly insult the powerful demon or whatever the hell Aquila was. The Wind Runner did not seem pleased that he was our second place to Sai Fung.

"Last I recall Sai Fung's soul was captured by a powerful fallen angel and made into one of his weapons. I am the only true Wind Runner that no one can catch sight of."

I smirked at Aquila's words as a blast of dark magic had my shoulder length hair flow in mystic wind and now reached my waist, the incredible power of Serious Mode coursing through my veins.

"We shall see."

Aquila took this as the sign for the beginning of the fight, raising his great big wings he launched himself into the air before doing a air dive almost at the speed of light.

Thanks to my training as a Witch I managed to catch a glimpse of him and leaped off of the platform to another, just in time to witness the gargantuan demon smash through the stone platform in a single hit.

Looking around I spotted Aquila flying above me, open to me attacking with my guns.

Firing a flurry of bullets Aquila batted them away with strong gusts of wind from his powerful wings.

Standing on the ground like this wasn't getting me anywhere. I'd have to take the fight to him. Leaping into the air I trusted my instincts as two large midnight black wings sprouted from my back, granting me the power of flight.

This was made possible by the wings of Malphas, a demonic crow demon that wanders the skies of Inferno. He was one of the many demons I had made a contract with.

Flying towards Aquila I was able to be a better shot as I fired my bullets, the shrapnel finally hitting it's target.

The Wind Runner hissed in pain before flapping it's large grey wings, feathers of steel heading straight before me like hail in a snowstorm.

Using my Bullet Arts and firing a multitude of well placed bullets, I managed to deflect every single one of his feathers.

I was then taken off guard as Aquila, I kid you not _teleported_ right up to me and delivered a swift right hook to my stomach. The force of the punch knocked me into one of the many stone structures hovering in mid air.

The pain was immense, but I've been stabbed, shot at and forced to fight both angels and Infernal demons. I think I'll live.

Regaining my bearings I looked to see Aquila barreling towards me, powerful currents of wind forming around him till he made a tornado, and he was commandeering the bloody thing straight towards me.

Sucking in a deep breath I conjured the hands of Madama Butterfly and actually _caught_ the tornado.

Grant it I was using powerful magic in order to do so, and the force of the wind was slowly chipping away at not only my strength but my platform as well, but I couldn't give up.

Finally having enough I removed one of Madama's hands and commanded the demoness to curl her hand into a fist. Punching the center of the tornado the dispersed to show that Madama B had sucker punched him right in the face.

The punch knocked Aquila in a daze, allowing me to fly up to his face and activate another sacred technique of the Umbra.

The Umbran Climax.

With even more dark magic flooding into my body I unleashed the standard Wicked Weave Punches and Kicks, but also I attacked Aquila with Infernal Weaves.

A more powerful variation of Wicked Weaves using even more of the denizens of Inferno.

The Infernal Weaves I used ranged from the claws of a demonic lion, to the heads of a serpentine. And finally, one final Wicked Kick to Aquila's face for good measure.

Landing on one of the small platforms I looked at the beat up and bruised supernatural creature. Time to finish the poor lad off.

 **"PDEE BARMA!"**

Invoking the ancient unholy chant I called upon another one of my demons, using my hair as a conduit.

From the portal to Inferno crawled out my contracted demoness herself, Madama Butterfly in all her glory.

The Mistress of Atrocity was a demoness with the body of a woman with blue skin and ruby red eyes. She had a butterfly headdress sitting atop her skull, and she wore a purple glowing gown with a slit in the front to reveal her legs.

Though she looked like a seductress, Madama Butterfly is known throughout Inferno by it's denizens as one of the most brutal demons to come across as she was well known for her violent nature.

Aquila's eye went wide with horror and recognition as he realized the demon I had summoned. He attempted to punch the high ranking Madama who in turn caught his punch with one hand and delivered a swift uppercut that probably unhinged his jaw.

With a sadistic vibe going on I couldn't help but control Madama Butterfly and have her smash Aquila into a stone building on his stomach before slamming her heels into his back.

Realizing what was about to come to pass he became desperate.

"Wait! Don't-!"

Madama Butterfly grabbed Aquila's wings and pulled.

Aquila's screams could be heard as blood sprayed everywhere as Madama Butterfly had _ripped_ Aquila's wings off of his back.

Observing her handiwork Madama Butterfly gave me a knowing nod before returning to Inferno.

I leaped over to Aquila who was struggling to rise to his feet. Pushing the barrel of the gun to his head I couldn't help but smirk.

"Not really the fastest of them all now are you?"

Aquila shot me a deadly glare.

"Burn in hell" he spat venomously.

"You first" I growled before pulling the trigger, the light of life now gone from his eyes.

Aquila's body then dissolved into dust leaving nothing behind.

I put away my guns and was going to attempt to try and open a portal when a shimmering light floated above the what was once remains of the Wind Runner's body.

Getting closer I realized the light was coming from a gemstone, stormy grey in color.

It seemed to call out to me ' _take it.'_

Grabbing the gemstone I felt a wave of power rush into me as the gemstone disappeared. And that's when I heard Aquila's voice in the back of my head.

 _And now with my power you too shall be as swift as the wind, and with my weapons of steel cut down any foe._

Does that mean I'm Aquila's death he had given me his powers?

Deciding to test to see if I truly had his powers I thought to when we fought and he teleported. Concentrating on moving from one place to another I pictured my body as weightless as light and was truly as wind and swift as the wind.

And in the blink of an eye, I actually did teleport.

And to further test my new powers I thought of those steel feathers he attacked me with and they were conjured by merely my own thoughts.

 _I could get used to having power like this,_ I mused.

My thoughts about my new powers were cut short when I heard a thundering crash in the sky. I looked up to see a large dimensional gap within the boundaries of this rift.

And then someone actually jumped down from the dimensional gap which was like thousands of feet high and land without a single scratch.

Though his back was turned to me I was able to get a good look at him.

He had reddish orange hair that slightly curled and he wore a classy business suit that you'd find on a CEO of a company or maybe even a lawyer.

"Damn, it seems someone got to my kill before I did."

The strange young man then turned to me, his dark brown eyes holding something that screamed _murderer._

"And so what if I did?" I inquired flashing my guns to he knew I wasn't to be messed with.

He looked me up and down before letting out a quick laugh.

"A feisty one eh? I like that, but since you killed it fair and square I'll let you go on your merry way. But get in the way between me and my kills again..."

"I will _kill_ you" he warned, his voice getting dangerously low. And just as quickly as he appeared, the man disappeared.

Whelp.

That was...random.

Aquila's strange dimension then began to collapse on itself and I soon once more lost my footing. I was fully prepared to grab onto something when I heard someone's voice ring loudly in my head.

 _Now you must rest, for the journey will only get more perilous. Good luck on your journey, Overseer of darkness._

And then I blacked out.


	11. Chapter 10

"There must be blood. This is war."

"The symbol of the Umbran way! No!"

"This will change everything."

"You're a monster!"

"Please...please forgive me."

I opened my eyes with a start. The echoing of those voices still rang in my head. Conversations in the past maybe. I heard my voice mixed in there along with several others, but as to who they are I have no idea.

Looking around me I found myself inside what appears to be an underground cavern. Rising to my feet I began to notice just how hot it was in here. But I had no choice, I had to keep going.

Walking down the only way I could I turned around a corner just in time to dodge the golden spear of an Affinity. Leaping backwards in the nick of time I was able to call Witch Time to my defense. The movements of my enemies now slowed by my will.

I scanned the area to see four Affinities, all of them wreathed in angelic fire, I'll have to be sure to stick with my guns and keep at a distance.

But with Witch Time active I should be able to deal with them just fine. I fired several Wicked Weaves at the Affinities and Torture Attacked one of them using the Iron Maiden.

After their deaths I collected their halos as I've been doing with the rest of the angels I've encountered. Continuing my walk down the path it finally opened up to a wide area. I was standing atop a cliff overlooking stone bridges and other crumbling structures and ruins.

But what did catch my attention was that the lower floors was submerged in magma, bubbling and boiling with intensity.

 _This must be the fabled Vigrid Catacombs that belonged to the Witches and Sages._

Walking down a small narrow bridge made of wood I also took notice of another ruin that seemed to be radiating mass amounts of Spirit Energy.

It was a large circular disk type lithograph with two stone statues on either side, or at least it was two. One on the right was a Lumen Sage whose purpose was to pose as a gatekeeper, and then their was the defaced statue of an Umbra Witch, in complete tatters whilst the Sage statue was perfectly maintained.

"Well I'll be...La Porta Del Paradiso."

Legends say that the Sage's used these as portals to Paradiso and to communicate with the angels they had made a pact with.

 _But why does it still hum with such great spiritual energy? The Sage's have all been killed during the War...unless..._

"That damned Sage" I growled under my breath.

Suddenly in a burst of light the lithograph opened up, light flooding from the center to reveal a portal of swirling energy with a different terrain in view on the other side.

 _Just what the hell is this Sage playing at!?_

I obviously knew it was a trap of some sort, but I couldn't put my finger on it. What gain would the Sage have of bringing me to Paradiso, unless he planned to trap me in the holy realm and offer me up for sacrifice.

But still, I needed to figure out what the hell was going on, and besides if I was going to Inferno, I was sure as hell taking him with me.

Walking through the portal and crossing over to the other side all of my senses were flooded with light until I was able to see where I was.

Paradiso was everything humans painted it to be and more.

A beautifully warm sun, a calm and serene atmosphere. There were a few clouds here and there, but what filled the air was falling feathers, I could see an army of angels off in the distance, but I knew there were probably millions of angels since this was their home world.

The portal took me to what appears to be some sort of ancient temple. Strange runes lined the stones of the temples towers and interior.

I've been studying the angelic and demonic runes of Enochian but I was sure to say that these were neither angelic, nor demon.

Before I could walk up the stone steps of the temple angels suddenly blocked my path. There were two of them.

Both of them had the body of a canine but their mouths were like that of a crocodile. Both of them were dressed in holy battle armor, one was blue while the other was red. And of course one was on fire while the other was bathed in electricity.

The blue one was Fearless and the red one, Fairness.

They were high ranking angels under the class of Dominions.

They each let out a battlecry as I summoned my guns to my hands.

Fearless twirled around it's spike tale before launching it at me. I was able to dodge it in quick succession but not before Fairness came in and lobbed several fireballs at me.

I wasn't able to dodge in time and the fireballs made impact, the burning sensation was extremely painful, but I gritted my teeth and rose once more.

Deciding to take retribution I wanted for Fairness to let out a hideous wail that was able to paralyze most foes, putting up a protective barrier I was able to defend against it.

The creature then charged towards me with it's jaws wide open. I waited until the last moment before dodging, effectively activating Witch Time. With Fairness's movements slowed down it was time to Torture Attack this son of a bitch.

 **"TELOC!"**

Leaping into the air I conjured the Wheel of Torture, a giant metal wheel with spikes. Grabbing one of the spikes I slammed the Wheel into Fairness's back and landed gracefully as Witch Time ended. The angel roared in pain as I prepared to kick the wheel, charging my leg up with demonic energy.

Kicking the wheel it began to spin, it's spikes digging into it's skin before the Wheel rolled away with Fairness in tow. The wheel exploded in a blast of demonic energy, finishing of the high ranking Dominion.

I turned around to see that Fearless was attempting to escape. Summoning Madama Butterfly's hand I launched one quick sucker punch to the face, it's armor flying off as it was launched into the air and broke it's back on one of the stone arches of the temple.

Well that was over quickly.

With those angels out of the way and their halos collected I walked up the stone steps of the temple and went into the inner shrine.

Inside the giant temple was a large throne room with a crystal throne overlooking everything. And sitting atop the throne was someone I wasn't expecting to see.

"Anastasia?"

The young platinum blonde haired girl gave me a knowing look.

"Hello again Selene" the girl spoke.

"It was so kind of you to leave your guard dogs out front" I spoke rather irritated. Gesturing to where I had just fought Fairness and Fearless.

"Those weren't mine. This is Paradiso, home of the angels, you shouldn't be so surprised that powerful angels roam this place."

I crossed my arms as I stared at the girl, leaning my head to one side.

"But you told me that you didn't belong to any of the Trinity, and yet here you are in Paradiso, lording over this small section of it it seems."

Anastasia's eyes briefly flashed red before returning to their normal blue.

"Indeed I belong to none of the Trinity of Realities, and yet I belong to all of them at the same time."

This new information just got me even more confused.

"I belong to both Inferno..." she opened the palm of her left hand and the familiar red demonic energy began to form, cackling with power.

"Paradiso..." she opened the palm of her right hand, and sacred golden fire blazed to life.

She then converged the two energies, the two respective powers turning into shimmering blue cosmic energy.

" _Chaos_ " I finished for her. Anastasia nodded as the energy evaporated.

"So now that that's out of the way, do you want to tell me just why did you want me to come here, cause I highly doubt that this was a social call."

"Indeed. I assume you've collected the Soul Gem of the Wind Runner?" She asked.

I looked at her confused at what she was asking before my eyes widened in realization.

"Soul Gem!? You mean this?" I asked as I summoned the stormy grey jewel that I received when I killed Aquila and claimed his powers.

"Yes. Aquila was a powerful warrior, and one from your past. He was one of the people involved in your conquest five hundred years ago."

"You keep saying my conquest but I have no idea what the hell your talking about."

"In time you will, collect all of the Soul Gems and reclaim your memories. The conquest that you started must end. And maybe, just maybe the five hundred year war between the Umbra and Lumen can come to a close."

"I suppose that your not going to tell me anymore?"

Anastasia let out a sad smile before waving her hand and conjuring a portal of swirling blue energy that I recognized as the energy of Chaos, or Human World.

I gave Anastasia one last look before walking through the portal, but before I did I heard Anastasia speak to me.

"May the spirits of the Umbran way guide you on your journey, farewell Overseer of Darkness."

 **A/N: Short I know but just wanted to give you something that will get you more interested and some questions that will hold you over.**

 **As you can already tell this book will be updated daily or whenever I can.**


End file.
